Mismatched
by kunoichi023
Summary: A drunk Sakura with mood swings, a drunk loud Naruto and a pissed Sasuke in denial was never the right match. SasuSaku. Oneshot.


It's been a while! I just want to take a rest from Robot Love so I decided to make this. Crack... but whatever. I started this a few months ago so I decided to finish this yesterday. Too bad my usb got virused so my fanfic folder got deleted. This was the only NEW fic that I recovered. It was too depressing... All my other new fanfics disappeared just like that :( Anyway, I didn't have time to reread/proofread this so forgive me for my mistakes.

Reviews ;) Hope you like it.

* * *

**Mismatched**

Sasuke walked home after reporting to Tsunade his last mission. Sighing, he passed by the familiar tree, the usual people, the same bench and the same road. It was always like this. He would wake up in the morning, do his morning routine, go to Tsunade's office, go to his mission, go home, sleep and of course, a lot of times, he would eat at Ichiraku with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.

To him, his everyday wasn't really boring; it's just that, it seems very alike. His childish fights with Naruto lessened, even S-ranked missions could be easy for him at times and a certain girl already stopped following and annoying him. He may not want to admit it but, everything has changed.

Sasuke passed by Ichiraku and was a bit disappointed when he didn't find his teammates and sensei there.

"_.........."_

He started to walk home again and still, there were no signs of a pink-haired girl or a loud mouth blonde.

Just when he decided that his teammates wouldn't show up, Sasuke heard two very familiar people laughing.

"Naruto you are really hilarious!" It was Sakura's voice, he was so sure. The other one laughing was Naruto, and he couldn't be mistaken too.

Sasuke went inside the shop where he heard Naruto and Sakura's voices. It was the same shop where Jiraiya and Tsunade used to drink sake too. Is this history repeating itself?

Surprisingly, he found his two teammates there and, well, they were completely drunk. "What are you two doing?!" He twitched his brows and yelled at the two.

"Sasuke-kun, you're back!" Sakura said and laughed afterwards.

"Teme, did you kick some ass?" Naruto, like Sakura, laughed after his question and hell did Sasuke want to know what's funny.

The now annoyed boy furrowed his brows and glared at the two angrily. It was like he snapped...but in a silent way.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Don't be mad because we didn't invite you! I promise that this wasn't planned!" Sakura explained but Sasuke got even more pissed. Surely, he wasn't mad because they didn't invite him.

"Yeah! And besides, Sakura-chan needs some time to freshen up! She has lots of work to do at the hospital so we went out!" Naruto drank more sake.

So this is what they call freshening up...

"Idiots," Sasuke said and walked away.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!" Sakura stood up. "Please stay!" She almost sounded like she was begging and all of a sudden, she became teary-eyed. Sasuke raised a brow at her.

"Come on teme, don't be a party pooper!" Naruto shouted although Sasuke was just a foot away.

"No." Sasuke said and started walking away again.

"Sasuke-kun! Why are you always walking away from me?" Tears suddenly went out of Sakura's eyes and the said boy nearly panicked.

"Huh?" He asked, amused.

"Just please stay! I don't want you to go away again!" She cried more.

"Idiot! You made her cry!" Naruto stood up and pointed a finger to Sasuke. "If you make her cry again, I won't forgive you!" Sasuke just watched him and he was really sure that he didn't do anything to make Sakura cry like that. "If you're a gentleman and a true shinobi, you'll stay!" Naruto shouted more and Sasuke thanked that they were the only customer there, besides the now intrigued shop owner.

"Sasuke-kun, please?" The weeping girl cried her tears as Sasuke walked towards them in disbelief. A while ago, Naruto and Sakura were laughing like idiots and now, Sakura's crying and telling him unnecessary things and Naruto's ratting about being a gentleman and a true shinobi.

As he walked, he was praying that he wouldn't regret staying with the two idiots. He sighed. "Idiots," he repeated and sat down beside Sakura.

Out of the blue, Sakura giggled and clutched Sasuke's arm.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke backed away a little but Sakura's inhuman strength was too much... _"She gets even stronger when she's drunk.."_ Sasuke sighed inwardly.

"Now Sasuke-kun, be a good boy and drink!" Sakura raised a bottle of sake in front of Sasuke.

"No"

"You're really a party pooper idiot!" The loud one said.

"Who do you think is the idiot?" The accused idiot glared at the other accused idiot...

"Come on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura interrupted the staring contest between her two teammates with her puppy dog eyes she knows no one can resist, even Sasuke.

After all, he wasn't called Uchiha Sasuke for no reason. He smirked at her and said a flat and decided "no".

Sakura and Naruto both frowned and knowing that they couldn't win against Sasuke when it comes to things like this, they just let him go and drank to themselves.

* * *

Sasuke thought he already got away from the trouble of drinking with his two annoying teammates, but that's just what he thought...

"Number 46, I should be hokage because I have blonde hair... number 47....." Naruto gave and gave more unconnected and useless reasons on why he should be hokage.

"_They're drunk..." _Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to reason to himself. _"They're drunk" _He kept on telling himself and tried his best to remain calm.

"You're right Naruto! My number 46 is, I'm the best medical ninja in Konoha because I'm the only girl with pink hair!" And here was Sakura, giving useless reasons, like Naruto, on why she is the best medical ninja in Konoha.

Surely, patience wasn't Uchiha Sasuke's virtue and he was sure that he was about to lose it. He took in a deep breath. He just got home from a mission and should be resting at the moment but where is he? Here, watching his two teammates while they drink and drink sake and get drunk.

"...50, because the best medical ninja fell in love with me!" Naruto shouted and flashed his foxy grin.

_Twitch._

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted back but didn't say more or even protest at his statement.

_Twitch._

_Twitch._

"51, I should be hokage because Sakura will be marrying me!!"

_Twitch._

_Twitch._

_Twitch._

"Idiot!! You're too loud!!!" Sasuke finally snapped and glared at Naruto like he was ready to kill him.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura turned to Sasuke looking a bit surprised but, Naruto wasn't.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Naruto grinned, his eyes were a bit droopy from being too drunk.

"No." Sasuke looked away while Sakura just eyed the two unknowingly.

"Then let's have a game!" The loud 'future hokage' yelled while Sasuke was debating inside his mind on why is he friends with Naruto. "Everytime we drink a glass of sake, we should tell something about ourselves that the other two do not know yet. Like what we are thinking or anything... 3 drinks is the minimum!"

"I'm game!" Sakura raised her fists.

"Why would I do that?" The very pissed and angry Sasuke twitched his brows at Naruto.

"Because the future hokage told you to do so!"

"Well, you're not yet the hokage so you don't have the authority over me."

"Why you!"

"Hey, stop!" Sakura, another loud one shouted. "Please, Sasuke-kun?" She suddenly said and gave Sasuke again her puppy dog eyes that failed just a while ago.

"_Why the hell am I going through this?"_ The prodigy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine, just three." He finally said.

"Yey!"

"You're the best, teme!"

"Whatever."

"Now teme, you start." Naruto said and Sasuke was just about to protest when he thought that another fight with Naruto was useless so he just kept quiet.

Sasuke drank a whole glass of sake as rapidly as he could and sighed. "I think that the two of you are idiots." He said. So they wanted truth, well, that's the truth.

Sakura pouted while Naruto grinned. "I'm next. I think Sasuke-teme is in denial." Naruto teased and Sasuke gave him another death glare.

It was Sakura's turn. "Truth eh? Hmm," she drank a glass of sake and continued. "I spied on Ino and Shikamaru once.." she confessed and felt embarrassed.

"Really? What did you see?" Naruto, being one of the perverts too, felt intrigued.

"Na-uh! That's for later on!" Sakura giggled while Naruto was the one to pout this time. "It's your turn Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke drank again and spoke, "I am not in denial."

"The truth Uchiha! The truth!" Naruto interrupted with a sharp glance.

"That's the truth!" Sasuke was really annoyed now and Naruto saw that so he just kept quiet and grinned to himself.

Naruto drank again and said, "I am thinking of asking someone to marry me..." He looked at Sakura who was surprised then to Sasuke whose face was a mix of panick, anger, annoyance and... more anger.

"Really Naruto-kun? Who?? Who?? Tell me! Tell me!" Sakura was excited but the blonde shook his head and raised a finger.

"You have to wait!" He said.

"Fine, then I'm next." Sakura drank a bottle of sake. "When I was spying on Shikamaru and Ino, I saw them making out at the academy's garden. It was the sweetest thing I had to leave them." Sparkles suddenly made to her eyes.

Naruto who was expecting something more was a bit disappointed but he was busy plotting something inside his head so he let it go. "Sasuke, your turn."

"I'm thinking of killing someone right now," Sasuke said as he was shooting daggers at Naruto who was giggling. Sakura on the other hand was completely clueless. "There, that's my last."

Sakura pouted while Naruto nodded. "Fine teme. Here's mine. I really think Sasuke lost his chance a few years ago, yet, he's still in denial." Naruto laughed again while Sakura put a 'what-are-you-two-talking-about' face.

Sasuke's face was flat and at that moment, he was already thinking of going out and leaving the two.

"Naruto! You didn't say who you are going to ask to marry you!" Sakura complained but Naruto replied a "later". "Fine, so here's another truth." Sakura blushed. " Neji had a medical appointment with me, and when he had his check-up, I swear, his abs are the most gorgeous thing!"

"Ew Sakura! That's molesting!" Naruto joked.

"What? I'm still a girl!"

"_I have to go out... now!" _Sasuke was arguing with himself but for some reason, he was finding it hard to drag his feet away from the two.

"My turn!" Naruto chirped. "I'm actually planning to ask Sa-"

"Hey Sasuke!!" Before Naruto could finish what he was saying, Sasuke already dragged Sakura away from Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you taking me?" Sakura tried to keep up with Sasuke's pace while trying hard to straighten her wobbly legs. When Sasuke finally stopped, she panted and gave him a death glare. "What's wrong with you?" She yelled but Sasuke just sighed.

"You are such an idiot," he said and pulled her towards him.

"Wha-?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed her gently, holding one of her hand and cupping her face.

"Sa-su-ke" Sakura tried to say.

"Keep quiet." Sasuke whispered and kissed her again. This time she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as passionately as she could. _Alcohol never tasted this good..._

"I love you Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

"Hn. I know."

"Good job Naruto!" From far away, Kakashi patted Naruto back while watching his two former students making out.

"No sweat Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto gave his sensei a thumbs up and grinned his foxy one.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted from afar when she saw Sasuke.

"What?" The boy replied but was suddenly confused when he saw that Sakura was about to cry. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Naruto.." She wiped her tears.

"What did that idiot do?" Sasuke twitched his brows.

"Naruto.. he said that I did something horrible to you last night, but I couldn't remember a thing besides me and Naruto drinking. I didn't even know that you were there!" Sakura cried but veins already started popping out from Sasuke's head.

"You don't remember anything?" Sasuke brows twitched even more and he started clenching his fists.

"Sasuke-kun! I did something bad to you didn't I? Why are you so mad? Whatever it is, I'm sorry!" She pleaded.

Suddenly, the very angry Sasuke smirked and looked at Sakura seriously. "Hn. You made out with me and you don't even remember?" He smirked again while Sakura turned really pale.

"What? I.. I.. I made out...-?"

"That's right. You kissed me." He was enjoying the sight before him.

"Don't you dare lie on my face!" She suddenly punched the tree beside her and ran after Sasuke who fled before anything could even happen to him. "Uchiha Sasuke you come back here!! Tell me the truth!!"

Well, maybe, this is the start of a good relationship between them?

_**The end.**_

* * *


End file.
